


Science Gone Wrong

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Other, Science, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has a special visitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [existentialcatastrophy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/existentialcatastrophy/gifts).



Cecil had warned Carlos many times of the dangers of performing his Science without the proper protection. The radio host had told Carlos not to do anything alone, especially not late at night in that lab of his. He should wait until Earl or Cecil himself could be with him; they could protect Carlos if anything were to go wrong.

But Carlos had always been a stubborn man when it came to Science. Carlos knew what he was doing and he didn’t need the help of a radio host or a scoutmaster. He was a scientist…scientists didn’t need help from people who believed in chanting to bloodstones and consuming the flesh of rabbits during the Spring for better sex drives.

And that was why Carlos found himself bent over his desk, panting heavily as he was penetrated by slick and wet tentacles. It had been a simple experiment at first; he had only wanted to test the acidity of some of those altered oranges Strexcorp had tried to use to severely decrease Night Vale’s population. Something however had gone very  _very_  wrong and before Carlos knew what was happening he was being assaulted by warm and slick black tentacles tearing up from the floorboards of the lab.

Two tentacles wrapped themselves around Carlos’ wrists, forcing him to stay bent over his desk, palms flat against the smooth wood. Two others held onto his ankles, keeping his legs firmly wide apart. One thick tentacles made short of his pants and underwear, tearing them off of his trembling body. He opened his mouth to protest, only to have it filled by a thinner tentacle.

He mewled and groaned at the taste of the slick wetness that coated the tentacle, his eyes fluttering closed at how sweet it was. Soon enough Carlos found himself licking and sucking on the tentacle in his mouth, grunting as he felt another wrap itself around his half-hard cock, lazily stroking him into hardness.

Carlos arched his back when the thickest tentacle prodded at his asshole. For a brief moment he tried to pull away and fight back. The moment passed however as the tentacle in his mouth thrust in and out, fucking his mouth and throat steadily and he groaned and relaxed himself, his erection leaking precum as he felt that tip press against him before forcing itself inside.

He had never felt so full before in his life. It squirmed and wriggled inside of him, pushing and pushing until the tip stroked his prostate, his eyes seeming to burst with stars and colors. He bit down on the tentacle still fucking his mouth and grunted, pressing back against the one in his ass. His cock ached with the need to cum and he whimpered, thrusting against the tentacle wrapped around it.

His heart raced in his heaving chest and he screamed around the tentacle as he came onto the other, shuddering as he fell forward limply, the tentacles immediately pulling out of his mouth and ass. He was coughing and hacking, shivering as he felt the thick one lovingly stroking his back, as if comforting him and helping him come down from his orgasm.

He felt so tired…so tired and spent and…

The next morning Carlos woke up to Cecil and Earl looking down at him, a knowing look shared between the two of them. “Someone was visited by the Sexual Release Monster,” Cecil purred.

“…What?” Carlos croaked.

“Don’t worry! We’ve had visits too!” Earl snorted. “Fun right?”

Only in Night Vale.


End file.
